Je t'aime de haine
by Saitake
Summary: aimer quelqu'un comme son frère , c'est devoir le détester. Sauke n'a pas la choix alors que la trame se met en place.
1. Chapter 1

Je t'aime de haine

1. La fin ?

La pluie. Un printemps qui signifiait la mort d'un espoir. Sasuke ne l'oublierait jamais : ce combat qui les avait dressées l'un contre l'autre demeurerait son éternel désespoir.

Depuis presque trois ans, Sasuke avait tenté d'oublier, mais il n'y était jamais parvenu. Il était trop difficile de rompre le lien. Pourtant, il l'aurait tellement voulu. Sans cesse, il se répétait lors de ses entraînements avec Orochimaru, la litanie qui le faisait tenir :

_C'est parce que je l'aime, qu'il faut que je le haïsse. l'amour détruit les cœurs. La haine les rend puissants et invincibles. C'est toi , mon frère, qui me la fait comprendre._

La pluie tombait drue, ce matin, comme en l'âme du jeune homme chaque jour. Il se leva et fit un brin de toilette, pensif : Naruto l'avait prévenu et il avait compris quel danger le menaçait. Il savait désormais que seule une semaine le tenait à distance du combat contre son maître.

_Parce que je dois tuer Itachi, immonde serpent, _exulta-t-il avec hargne.

Kabuto était dressé devant lui, les mains jointes afin de concentrer le chakra. Sasuke n'avait aucun doute sur la technique que son adversaire utiliserait : ce serait celle qu'il apprendrait aujourd'hui.

IL se remémora le premiers jours dans l'antre visqueuse et peu accueillante du mukenin. Pourtant, il avait su que la puissance se trouvait là et nulle part ailleurs. IL fallait avouer qu'Orochimaru n'avait pas démenti cette impression : il s'était révélé un formidable formateur. IL avait surtout réussi à profiter au maximum de l'avantage du sharingan : il en avait retiré une fantastique énergie et une palette de techniques ninjutsu impensable. D'abord, son maître l'attaquait par une technique inconnue , ce qui le forçait à déceler les points faibles et à ne pas relâcher son attention. Sasuke se souvint alors du précepte nia de la forêt de la mort. Il sourit fugacement à l'idée qu'il l'avait choisi par ce que Naruto aurait été incapable de le répéter.

Sasuke revint à son entraînement : après ce premier avantage de l'attention, le sharingan lui en procurait in deuxième encore plus important : la copie de techniques rendues très simples par le fait qu'il ait déjà du les affrontées. Cela rendait son sharingan efficace et décuplait sa maîtrise de soi. Et puis, les nouveaux jutsu n'en étaient que plus aisés à apprendre. Orochimaru ne l'avait pas déçu, c'était certain.

Kabuto se jeta sur lui, tandis qu'un mince fouet de chakra s'étendait à partir de ses paumes. Le sharingan à trois virgules repéra instantanément la projection des armes sur tous les côtés. Sasuke évita facilement les deux lianes mortelles. Kabuto lui en avait toujours voulu d'être devenu le préféré du serpent. Cependant, il retirait la satisfaction dans l'optique de la prise de son corps. Sasuke ne le permettrait pas. Alors qu'il atterrissait à terre, félin ; il aperçut soudain la teneur des pièges, tendus à chaque séance d'apprentissage. Ceux de kabuki s'étaient constamment révélé particulièrement féroces. IL sauta une fois : le kunai s'enfonça dans la paroi de bois mou ; il se répercuta avec difficulté sur le sol, en même temps qu'un shuriken lui égratignait la joue ; il l'avait échappé belle. Il faillit oublier le plus important : les lames de chakra le frappèrent vigoureusement et sasuke sentit la douleur envahir son corps entier.

IL n'avait pas le choix.. Et puis ça n'énerverait que plus Kabuto. Ses mains brillèrent de chakra et l'aura se répercuta en minces étincelles qui parcoururent ses blessures. Elles guérirent de suite.

Sasuke observa avec dédain son adversaire et déclara :

-Merci pour les jolies techniques que tu es _obligé_ de m'apprendre.

IL insista sur le mot, ce qui mit ne rage Kabuto. Sasuke n'en eut cure : cette vision de colère détruisit en lui ce qu'il restait de volonté : le sceau lui donna sa puissance.  
IL enclencha un gigantesque gokakyu no jutsu qui enflamma la sinistre maisonnée.  
Quelques instants plus tard, kabuki et Sasuke se fixait , le pieds plongés dans la boue et la pluie ruisselant sur leur visage.

Kabuto essuya lentement ses lunettes, avant de dire avec aigreur :

-TU aurais pu me tuer, Sasuke sama. N recommence pas.

Le jeune apprenti de Orochimaru ria :

-KU ku… Etonnant comme tu es faible. Sans la pluie, la boule de feu t'aurait consumée.  
Kabuto ne goûta pas le trait d'esprit et se récria vigoureusement :

-TU n'a pas le droit de mettre la vie en danger de chacun de tes adversaires!

Sasuke en rajouta, heureux de savourer son pouvoir sur Kabuto :

-J'ne ai seulement tué deux ce moi-ci. Mais je comprends que ça te fasse des cadavres en moins. N'étaient-ce pas ceux que tu préférais ?  
Son vis-à-vis n'en supporta pas plus et se rua sur lui ; Sasuke l'avait prévu. C'était l'occasion de tester sa nouvelle technique sans entrave. IL s'écria :

-Serpent-tueur!

Une poigne infaillible s'empara de sa victime et lui fit éviter les serpents de chakra lancés sur lui. Sasuke voulut se battre contre celui qui l'avait empêché d'en finir avec cette loque, mais il devrai encore attendre une semaine.

IL lança en colère :

-Orochimaru, j'en ai assez que tu te mettes en travers de ma volonté.

La face livide ne marqua que peu d'émotions tandis que son acolyte de toujours se relevait péniblement. Sasuke continua :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'apprends pas des techniques plus puissantes ? Avec le troisième niveau , je suis devenu beaucoup plus fort.

Orochimaru le regarda, aucune lueur dans son regard :

-TU es presque aussi fort que moi, c'est vrai. Alors, je vais t'enseigner ma technique spécifique.

IL ajouta dans un râle de contentement :

-Celle qui fait d émoi le plus puissant des ninjas de la légende.

Sasuke éprouva une excitation diffuse, à la mention de ces paroles . Parlait-il de la permutation de leurs corps ? Déjà.  
IL frissonna , mais n'en montra rien.

Kabuto parlait à Orochimaru avec indignation :

-Pourquoi faire cela maintenant ? IL vous suffirait d'attendre encore une semaine !

Orochimaru n'apprécia pas son attitude :

-Je t'ai recueilli par ton sang. J'ai été le seul à t'accepter et tu sais pourquoi. IL en est de même pour Sasuke.

L'autre commença à exploser :

-Ne me comparez pas à ce freluquet!

-C'est ton maître!

Orochimaru n' pas caché sa haine. Il dit lentement, afin que kabuto retienne ses paroles :

-TU dois m'obéir en vertu de ton sang. Je sais que tu ne le voudrais pas, mais tu ne peu pas me trahir. Les cadavres t'attirent trop et tu sais quelle en est la raison. Celle qui t'oblige à me servir.  
Kabuto se figea un instant, puis se radoucit :

-Vous détenez la vérité sur moi. ET je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous aimer pour cela.  
Orochimaru le dévisagea et se leva : leur souffle s'emmêlaient dans les volutes de fumées du brasero du dégoût :

-Tu m'aimes de haine, Kabuto.

Sasuke attendait dans la salle du Siège son maître : ce matin, il avait massacré une dizaine de combattant pitoyables. IL en ferait la remontrance .

Orochimaru arriva enfin ; Sasuke le toisa , en disant :

-Je n'apprécie pas les adversaires que tu m'opposes. T'es aussi bête que ça pour ne pas savoir que tu dos les nourrir ?

-Les nourrir ?  
Sasuke eut un rictus glacial :

-T'es vraiment idiot. Nourris tes sujets, pour qu'ils soient au moins capable de se battre!

Orochimaru fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. IL avait d'autres objectifs :

-Parlons plutôt de ce que j'ai à te montrer.

Sasuke acquiesça. IL avait perdu son sourire méprisant et attendait de savoir si le combat devait déjà avoir lieu.

_Je te tuerai, Orochimaru. Tu ne peux rien contre moi._

Itachi observait avec précaution le repaire d'Orochimaru. Là-bas se trouvait son petit frère. IL devrait peut être l'éliminer. Pourquoi ?

Kisame lui jeta un regard en coin et murmura :

-TU sai bien ça qu'intime Shibuku. C'est notre chef, nous devons lui obéir. IL n'y a pas d'autre choix, Itachi.

Il se rappela encore une fois l'ordre du supérieur de l'akatsuki : tuer Orochimaru avant qu'il n'obtienne le sharingan. IL aurait désiré que la mission n'implique que cette tâche difficile, mais sans peine à accepter. Pourtant, à cause de Sasuke, il devrait sans doute trahir Itachi. IL pensa , presque triste :

-_IL ne faut jamais s'attacher à ses camarades. Même à toi, Itachi._

Le village de vagues le lui avait enseigné longtemps auparavant, mais cette loi primait dans l'akatsuki plus qu'ailleurs.

Kakashi était en grande difficulté : le mangekyoo sharingan avit peu d'effets sur la parti spectrale de Zetsu. Pourtant, il fallait sauver Sasuke.

Naruto surgit du bosquet où l'avait envoyé valser leur ennemi. Celui -ci lança un kunai en un éclair. Le clone se dématérialiser tandis que Naruto apparaissait dans son dos, le rasement enclenché. Le gamin était devenu un formidable nia

Kakashi faillit crier victoire quand il comprit le tour joué par zetsu Le kunai n' été qu'un leurre et la silhouette au rictus malfaisant n'était pas celle qu'escomptait naruto : le rasengan s'échoua sur le fantôme végétale qui emprisonna de ses lianes le corps du nia , qui poussa un cri de surprise. Ce dernier paralysa kakashi un court instant, juste assez pour que des minces fils gélatineux s'enroulent autour de son cou. C'était fini. Sakura et Yamato étaient trop occupés à combattre Deidara et son acolyte au visage de tornade.

Contre toute attente, de minuscules particules se détachèrent des lianes de Naruto et la rongèrent. Kakashi voulut crier victoire, mais les fouets lui enserraient la gorge.

Pourtant, il ne s'inquiétait pas : les secours étaient là.

Orochimaru vint vers Kabuto, qui était demeuré caché fébrilement pendant tout le processus. IL s'inclina devant son maître, mais ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

-A une semaine…

Orochimaru était près de l'exaspération, mai se contint :

-Si j'avais attendu, qui t'aurait dit que j'aurais pu employer la technique ? IL me déteste, tu sais bien.

-C'est vrai.

Kabuto continua :

Mais Sasuke aura beaucoup de mal à l'apprivoiser.

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de serpent :

-Il est devenu beaucoup plus puissant que Manda. IL saura le soumettre.

Kabuto se contenta de hocher la tête ; il espérait de tout cœur que le prochain corps d'Orochimaru serait le sien. Pour cela, il fallait que Manda se surpasse face à Sasuke.

Sakura utilisa sa nouvelle technique afin de contenir le chakra déployé par Tobi : il s'avérait être un adversaire redoutable. Ses fouets rosies sous l'effet de son énergie vitale balayèrent Tobi , puis le maintinrent à terre. Ce dernier gémit de douleur et commença à geindre :

-Je suis un bon enfant… Pas de mal.

Sakura eut un geste de pitié en entendant ces mots : de par ses attitudes, son ennemi semblait n'être qu'un enfant sans défense. Pourtant, elle se ravisa sur-le-champ : il faisait partie de l'akatsuki. Ses liens le prirent plus fortement , tandis qu'il se mettait à hurler de souffrance, déchargé peu à peu de son chakra. Sakura regarda furtivement Yamato, occupé à entraver les efforts de Deidara. Il semblait avoir le dessus.

_Tant mieux._

Pris par l'enthousiasme, elle ne vit pas l'oiseau d'argile explosif fondre sur elle. Elle retourna la tête à l'instant de grâce, mais trop tard.

Une gigantesque décharge de chakra le souffla sans qu'il mette fin à l'existence de Sakura. L'arme explosa quelques mètres plus loin.

Hinata lui sourit timidement, pendant que Akamaru s'élançait sur Deidara.

Itachi s'avança dans les ombres du soir, Kisame à ses côtés. Ils devaient pénétrer au plus vite dans le repaire du traître, pendant que leurs camarades retenaient l'escouade de konoha. Naruto en faisait partie, mais il y avait plus important.

_Sasuke… Le secret du sharingan… qui doit les réunir._

Tout à coup, un immense bruit se fit entendre au loin, dans la forêt. Les deux compères tournèrent le visage au même moment : un serpent immense était apparu au-dessus du faîte des arbres mornes.

Kabuto se trouvait dans les hautes futaies, dissimulés par leur imposante majesté. Une fine pluie tombait sur le sol dur et mou à la fois. Mais ses muscles restaient bandés de désir, celui que Sasuke serait vaincu par Manda.

Orochimaru le surprit, lorsqu'il lui mit la main sur l'épaule. IL dit , narquois :

-TU devrais plutôt te soucier de Sai. IL est revenu.

Kabuto mit quelques secondes à comprendre, puis toute la situation lui revint en tête, quand il vit le jeune homme au visage sans expression le fixer…sans expression.

IL hocha la tête et demanda à Sai :

-tu ne t'es pas fait repéré à Konoha ?

Sai ne fut nullement touché par sa méfiance : seul Sasuke en était capable de par sa cruauté. IL répondit simplement :

-Non.

Orochimaru vint à son aide, prenant plaisir à la dissension entre ses troupes :

-IL est le meilleur de la division racine, ne l'oublies pas.

Kabuto se contenta de baisser les yeux :

-C'est vrai.

Sai jugea alors qu'il pouvait exposer le plan de Dan zoo. Quand ce fut fait, il déclara encore :

-Mon maître, à part vous Orochimaru sama, nous conseille d'agir vite. IL devient très inquiet depuis que Tsunami des soupçons.

Orochimaru sourit :

-Une semaine et nous détruirons konoha.

Naruto, Sakura , kakashi et Yamato se dépêchaient : chaque instant était précieux. Surtout, leurs amis étaient venus les secourir et naruto particulièrement n'appréciait pas de les laisser seul aux griffes des membres de l'akatsuki.

Pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû s'en faire : il avait appris avec stupéfaction que Hinata et Shino étaient devenus des joonin, alors que Kiba demeurait un chuunin. Mais il ne s'était pas moqué : lui était encore un aspirant, bien qu'il n'en eut plus le niveau.

Kakashi se tourna vers lui , sen ralentir leur allure d'arbre en arbre :

Naruto, si tu veux sauver Sasuke, concentre-toi sur ce seul objectif.

Naruto était d'accord, mais il décida de lui poser la question, qui le laissait perplexe depuis le début :

-Kakashi san, pourquoi avoir autan voulu nous accompagner ?

-Je tiens à Sasuke comme à mon fils.

La réponse fut sans appel ; Naruto ne dit plus rien.

Kakashi, lui, pensait à son fils… et à son père.

_Orochimaru, tu ne prendras pas encore celui que j'aime._

Kiba sauta joyeusement sur Akamaru ; Shino ne montrait aucune joie ; Hinata semblait très fière d'elle : elle avait beaucoup changé depuis trois ans et Naruto s'en était rendu compte. Ele se souvint avec ravissement de ses paroles :

-Quoi, Hinata ? Tu es joonin , maintenant ! Je t'invite à Ichiraku pour fêter ça!

Hinata rougit, lorsque Kiba l'interpella :

-Pense pas à Naruto, parce que nous devons rester sur nos gardes. On a réussi à se débarrasser de La fille, mais les deux autres nous ont échappé.

Shino parla , ce qui surprit tout le monde :

-Nous sommes à un point de passage obligé vers le repaire de Orochimaru. Notre mission est d'empêcher Akatsuki d'y parvenir. Alors, attendons.

Kiba ajouta avec une peur à peine feinte :

-Espérons qu'il ne se ramène pas trop nombreux. Je sais pas si Neji et son équipe arriveront là à temps.

-Neji sera là. Il est toujours là pour sauver les autres.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent, interloqués. C'était la première fois que Hinata prenait autant la défense de Neji… avec une telle assurance.  
Elle continua :

-Nous nous sommes aimés de haine, maintenant nous nous aimons comme des frères et sœurs.  
_Grâce à toi, Naruto. Sauve Sasuke._

Itachi désigna l'escouade de konoha à Kisame et intima :

-Laissons-les combattre Sasuke. Nous nous occuperons du serpent pendant ce temps.

Kisame parut soucieux et dit :

-Tu es sûr qu'il pourrait les vaincre à lui seul ? Et ça se trouve, Manda l'a dévoré ?

Itachi eut l'immense envie de tuer son camarade sur-le-champ :

C'est un Uchiwa libre. IL a acquis une formidable puissance.

IL tourna son regard vers la face de requin :

-IL doit être même plus fort que toi.

Kisame ne dit mot : il percevait la vérité dans ses paroles. Surtout, il savait que sa mission secrète arriverait indubitablement.

_Comment te tuer, Itachi ?_

Kiba, Hinata et Shino n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps : six membres de l'akatsuki surgirent devant eux.

Celui qui semblait être le chef demanda :

-Occupez-vous d'eux, pendant que je prends les autres.

Il se retourna vers l'orée de la clairière :

-Les quatre loques peuvent sortir : Neji, Lee, Tenten et Gai sortirent des buissons.  
Ce dernier lança le gong de la bataille :

-C'est mieux comme ça. Nous sommes tous prêts désormais.

Sai regarda Yamato sans montrer une quelconque émotion ; Kabuto sourit devant Sakura ; Orochimaru riait face à Kakashi et Naruto. Cependant, il ne pensait qu'à une chose :

_Sasuke kun a-t-il réussi ?_


	2. Combats !

2. Combats !

Itachi tentait d'entendre les mots qu'échangeaient l'escouade de konoha avec Orochimaru et ses sbires. Cependant, il ne parvenait à être attentif. Sans cesse, il retournait subrepticement les yeux du côté de Sasuke.

_Es-tu mort, petit frère ?_

Kisame lui tapa sur l'épaule et souffla à son oreille :

-Ils vont s'occuper de Orochimaru. Mais nous.. Nous pouvons déjà réussir notre mission.

Itachi le fixa droit dans les yeux et murmura, le regard déterminé :

-Sasuke… Sans lui, pas de sharingan.

Kisame acquiesca. Pourtant, il avait cru percevoir l'hésitation dans la voix de son camarade.

_Je devrai te tuer ; c'est inéluctable, Itachi. Tu as trop changé._

Gai désigna celui qui semblait être le chef à Neji :

-ON le prend tout les deux. C'est l'occasion de montrer ce que tu sais faire en tant que joonin.

Neji hocha la tête et observa son adversaire :

-Byakugan !

Neji ne dit rien. Gai se tourna vers son ancien élève et fut presque pétrifié : Neji semblait paralysé de terreur, la bouche pendante et les yeux écarquillés. Soudain, il se tordit de douleur.

Shibuku se moqua :

-C'est déjà fini ?  
Un coup de pied en plein dans sa tempe. Il s'écroule par terre, touché à mort.

-Bravo, Lee!

Ce dernier resta sur ses gardes devant son ennemi allongé et figé. Il dit avec précaution :

-Maitre, est-il mort ?

Gai s'approcha alors, scrutant le moindre mouvement de Shibuku. Il répondit , tout d'un coup joyeux :

-Tu es vraiment devenu très fort, Lee!

- C'est grâce à vous, maître !

L'élève se jette sur son presque père de bonheur : enfin, il a vaincu un ennemi , sur lequel Neji s'est révélé inefficace!

Un coup dans la tempe. Lee s'écroule : c'était trop simple.

Kiba combattait avec acharnement le molosse aux lèvres proéminentes et au regard de cerbère. Jamais, il n'avait rencontré un adversaire aussi rapide malgré sa corpulence. Il se doutait qu'il devrait utiliser ses meilleures techniques.

Or, in n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir : il sentit une violente douleur au bas ventre.

L'autre à la face de tornade avait allongé son bras entortillé, qui l'avait frappé sans scrupules.

Kiba s'écroula, tandis qu'il voyait confusément Gai anéantir Lee d'un coup bien placé.

Avant de s'évanouir, il entendit Tenten crier de douleur.

_Ils sont trop forts. Nous avons déjà perdus._

Itachi et Kisame marchait avec précaution dans le sous-bois. Si Sasuke était encore vivant, ils ne devaient pas être repéré.

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre sur la gauche.

Itachi se retourna juste à temps pour bloquer le chidori lancé droit sur lui.

_Cette apparence… Un démon… Pourquoi ?_

Shibuku reprit son visage anguleux et ses yeux si bleus. Sa toison d'or retomba lourdement sur son visage. Il la remit en place d'un mouvement sec.

Il s'adressa alors à son subordonné. Il fut encore étonné par leur ressemblance : comment était-ce possible ? Il se reprit très vite : bientôt , les secours de konoha arriverait.

-Temi, tu vas t'occuper du démon de l'eau. Va le chercher le plus vite possible. Nous devons nous presser.

L'autre s'inclina et disparut. Tenten gisait quelques instants auparavant à ses pieds.

Shibuku regarda alors ses autres comparses : il se débrouillait bien pour une fois. Déjà deux adversaires à terre. Mais la hyuga résistait avec brio à Satori. Celui-ci ne montrait plus ses dents carnassières de plaisir et sa peau parcheminée semblait se liquéfier sous les chocs répétés de son adversaire. Il décida d'intervenir au plus tôt : il ne tenait pas à ce que Jiraya surgisse. Il le savait : le ninja de la légende était proche. courut à la rescousse de son sbire et s'arrêta devant Hinata :

-Tu te défends bien. Montres- moi tes si jolis yeux.

Hinata fut désorientée ; il en profita :

-Kurogan

Elle cria alors de peur et se rua sur lui : elle se défendait mieux que son cousin. Il utilisa son point faible. Heureusement qu'il s'était renseigné sur les ninja de konoha grâce à leur espion si haut placé là-bas.

Hinata se figea et dévisagea Naruto, qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

Elle gémit :

-Naruto…

Satori l'acheva sans pitié.

Avant de partir, Shibuku prit la bague de Deidara.

_Pour notre nouveau membre. Konoha n'en reviendra pas._

Naruto évita avec difficulté le kunai lancé sur lui par Orochimaru, pendant que Kakashi enclenchait son mangekyoo. IL se rua sur leur adversaire,le temps de leur faire gagner du temps. Orochimaru le regarda tristement, avant de déclarer :

-Fais attention. Derrière toi.

Naruto rit :

-Ce tour ne marche pas avec moi !

Alors qu'il allait frapper de plein fouet Orochimaru, des crocs s'enfoncèrent profondément dans son dos. Orochimaru ricana, en lui mettant un coup foudroyant dans l'abdomen. Il dit à l'oreille du gamin vaincu :

-Décidément, tu es encore plus bête que je le pensais.

Naruto n'eut aucune expression.

_OUI, cette fois-ci , j'ai été idiot. Et ce sera la dernière fois._

Sakura parait les coups de Kabuto avec une aisance déconcertante : avoir été entraîné par Tsunade sama donnait un avantage certain. Pourtant, Kabuto se révélait très endurant, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

_Il cache quelque chose._

Soudain,il fit jaillir deux fouets de chakra de ses paumes. Sakura les esquiva , tout en en créant elle-même. Les lianes s'entrechoquèrent en grésillant, tandis que les étincelles fusaient dans les airs. Elle fut finalement touché : avoir empêché un tigre de Sai de pénétrer les défenses de Yamato lui avait coûté cher. Mais, Quand Kabuto s'approcha pour l'achever, elle lui brisa ses lunettes. Elle crut alors voir ses prunelles s'enflammer.

_Qu'était-ce ?_

Yamato résistait tant bien que mal à Sai : il était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Mokuton. Sakuragi no jutsu.

Un formidable cerisier poussa instantanément. Les fleurs rosies s'envolèrent vers Sai, coupantes comme de rasoirs multiples. Celui-ci répliqua aussitôt, agitant avec vivacité son pinceau :

Shie no jutsu !

Une fantastique serpe sortit avec férocité de son avant-bras. Yamato l'évita de justesse. IL fut pris au dépourvu : un énorme serpent se fit jour à la pointe de la serpe. IL s'enroula autour de membres de Yamato et roula sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_J'ai perdu._

Itachi dit calmement :

-Tu croyais m'avoir encore avec ça, Sasuke ?

Son frère sourit et devint une fontaine qui s'attaqua aux deux acolytes. Kisame évita, mais trébucha. L'eau venait sur lui à toute vitesse, prête à pénétrer se poumons.

Itachi le sauva :

-Gokakyuu no jutsu !

Une gigantesque boule de feu consuma les alentours et évapora le suiton. Kisame le fixa avec gratitude.

_Tu m'a sauvé, Itachi. A mon tour._

Kisame se releva et fit face aux quatre sabreurs de kiri no uni :

-Bonjour, mes amis. Enfin, nous nous revoyons.

_Surtout toi, Yatsushi._

Le requin se souvint de son ancien ami , qui désormais voulait le tuer : ils s'aimaient de haine… comme Itachi et son frère.

Itachi s'interposa soudain entre les sabreurs et demanda, inquiet :

-Où est Sasuke ?

Yatsushi, la face de requin plus anguleuse que celle de Kisame, lui répondit avec un sarcasme :

-Nous devons le protéger. On s'en moque qu'il soit mort ou non.

Kisame fut troublé par le regard triste de Itachi et se rappela de sa mission propre : le tuer, s'il changeait trop.

Orochimaru ne croyait pas à ce qui lui arrivait : ses membre se dilataient, tandis que le sol remuait furieusement sous ses pieds soudain, des centaines de clones de Kakashi l'entourèrent et vinrent vers lui, le raikiri enclenché.

_C'est donc ça, le pouvoir du sharingaan. ..Formidable._

Mais il ne devait pas abandonner ; en lui se terrait une puissance insoupçonnée. Même l'Akatsuki n'a jamais su qu'il la portait.

_Et puis Kakashi n'est pas un Uchiwa._

Le serpent réunit son chakra et le condensa en un formidable pouvoir. Tout s'arrêta : Le mangekyoo n'eut plus aucun effet.

Orochimaru s'avança alors au devant de Kakashi, essouflé :

-Pas mal, ce mangekyoo. Maintenant que tu es affaibli, si je prenais ton corps ?

Kakashi souffla avec difficulté :

-Fais ce que tu veux.

Orochimaru eut un rictus et s'approcha imperceptiblement. IL marmonna :

-Non, je préfère te prendre Sasuke kun… Après t'avoir pris ton père.

-Non!

_Trop tard, je me suis trahi._

Kakashi tenta de se reprendre, même s'il savait que Orochimaru ne changerait pas d'avis :

-Prends moi plutôt. Je suis plus puissant et je possède déjà ce que tu convoites.

Orochimaru n'en eut cure :

-Je m'en moque. Sasuke kun l'obtiendra lorsqu'il tuera son meilleur ami.

Il ajouta avec une pointe de regret :

-Et malheureusement, je crois que ça reste Naruto.

Kakashi paraissait convaincu, lorsqu'il dit :

-Mais tu l'as tué.

Orochimaru rit soudain, puis déclara en pouffant :

-Mais non. IL sera simplement diminué pour longtemps par le poison. Je le laisse à Sasuke kun. IL va le tuer tout de suite d'ailleurs. Je vais le chercher.

_S'il a survécu._

Tout à coup, il pensa à Kabuto : il avait disparu avec Sakura dans les bois, pris par l'ivresse du combat.

_Va-t-il révéler son sang ?_

Il revint à Kakashi et dit sur le ton de la confidence :

-TU ne vas pas mourir, Kakashi. J'ai bien mieux pour toi.

Sai regarda Orochimaru et le vit au loin , penché sur Kakashi. C'était le moment d'agir.

Il se baissa, déroula un parchemin sur le sol et invoqua le livre. Il se tourna vers Yamato, inconscient.

_Ca me fera un dessin de plus, grand frère._

Sakura se défendait par une hargne féroce. Kabuto sentait le sang bouillir rageusement en lui.

Soudain, il fut projeté au sol par une boule de chakra. Comment pouvait-elle le surpasser ?

IL se releva et lui sourit. Ses blessures commencèrent à se mouvoir. Sakura vit avec effroi des têtes de serpents recoudre de leurs crocs les cicatrices de son ennemi : elles surgissaient de son corps.

Kabuto annonça :

-Admire ma véritable puissance.

Des milliers de serpents s'échappèrent de son nombril décuplé.

Sakura restait pétrifié devant l'attaque… et la question.

_Mais qui est-ce ?_

Jiraya et Anko examinaient avec inquiétude les membres de konoha, gisant tous à terre. Le ninja se tourna vers sa camarade :

-Pour l'équipe de Kurenai, Tsunade saura les soigner. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps.

IL s'arrêta devant les larmes de Anko. Elle balbutia presque en sanglot :

-Pas pour…

Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase.

Alors que Sai venait de faire disparaître le livre d'invocation et commençait à dessiner son nouveau pouvoir sur celui de son frère, il entendit des pas juste derrière lui. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait face à Orochimaru. Ce dernier le fixa en souriant et s'exclama :

-Qu'as-tu fait à ce pauvre Yamato ?

Sai ne se démonta. Orochimaru ne lui procurait aucune émotion :

-Je l'ai tué..

IL espérait cependant que Orochimaru n'arriverait pas à rompre son sort de shié.

_Sinon, il saura qu'il est encore vivant._

Son maître regarda quelques instants le corps affalé dans la boue , puis se tourna vers Sai :

-Avant que j e m'en débarrasse pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'est ce livre ?

IL sortit alors de son manteau cendré un petit livre. Un personnage souriant apparaissait sur la couverture.

-Non ! C'est mon livre!

Orochimaru devint méprisant :

-Sai, tu devrais savoir qu'il faut toujours rester sur ses gardes.

Kisame avait hâte d'en découdre avec ses anciens amis.

_Surtout toi, Yatsushi._

IL se souvint de leurs années d'enfance au village et d'errance, avant le jour où il l'avait trahi.

_Je ne te pardonnerai jamais. _

_I_tachi s'était avancé dans la clairière, celle où s'était montré Manda. Les arbres étaient calcinés et d'immenses trous étaient apparus sur le sol.

IL regarda alentour, aux aguets. IL réprima soudain un hoquet de surprise : un corps se trouvait à l'orée du bois. Apparemment sans vie et… à moitié dévoré.

_Sasuke ?_


End file.
